sw_restorationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Overview The MUX is a consensual role-play community. The players and the staff here work together to create a fun role-playing environment and to tell the stories of the characters on this game. The Staff of the MUX function to provide a framework of guidelines to support the intent of the game, to facilitate the efforts of the players, and to assure the fair handling of all players and characters. To that end, the staff institutes rules and policies to maintain a fair balance between the rights and freedoms of all players, so that one player's freedoms do not unduly impinge upon the freedoms of others. Any player found to be in violation of the rules and policies of the MUX will be officially notified by Staff and given the opportunity to defend his or her actions, and/or correct the condition. Repeated violations may result in more strict punitive actions, such as restricting access to the game, in whole or in part. While it is the most sincere wish of the Staff that such steps never be necessary, it should be made clear to all players that such actions can and will be taken to prevent players from impinging on the rights and freedoms of others within our community. Terms of Service # If you want to play here, you have to follow the rules. The rules are explained in the news files, which are accessible by typing 'NEWS'. The rules also include any policy post on the bulletin boards or any judgment made by a member of staff. # We promise to do our best to be fair. We're only human, and we admit that sometimes we, the staff, make mistakes. We will do our best to uphold the rules and see that everyone gets a fair shake. Any staff decision may be appealed by sending @mail to *STAFF, so long as the appeal is communicated in a civil and reasonable manner. # You are responsible for any actions taken via your connection. Please protect your password, and do not allow others to log on to any of your alts. All actions have consequences, especially if they break rules. # Respect the staff, please. We're here to do a job that we don't get paid for, and we really do try to make sure you have a good time. # The policies in these files may be updated periodically. This will generally be explained via posts to the MUX bulletin board. Fair Use The game, website, and news files are copyright ©2014 to the staff of the game, all rights reserved. All players are granted the right to use this material in connection with the game only. All other uses must be separately negotiated with staff. Characters and all related information remain the property of their respective creators. Any reference to existing copyrighted material is done without profit and is not intended as a challenge to the rights of the copyright owners. All textual contributions to the game remain the property of their creators, but once said text is submitted to the game you consent to that text--whether wiki content, character write-ups, role-play logs, NEWS files, building projects, or anything else--being used as part of the game for the duration of the life of the game. Upon the game's closing, no further use of any such contributions will be made. If, for any reason, you wish to request that something of yours be removed, you may discuss it with staff. However, staff reserves the right to stand by this fair use policy. Privacy Whatever personal information that staff asks for or can see is entirely confidential. We require a valid email address of all players, but we donot give out, sell, or spam such email addresses. They are used only to track alts and to possibly contact players if the game is down. Please do not ask staff for somebody else's email address. Unless the player has chosen to make it public, it is against policy for us to give it out. On the same note, it is also against policy for us to inform anyone of the site or IP from which a player is connecting or to divulge their alts. Staff can see this information, but we do not give it out. Finally, we do not log private conversations or read your @mail. However, remember that anyone who sees a conversation may be logging it, and telnet connections are not secure. We are not responsible for anything that might happen as a result of security being compromised. Core Rules of Conduct # Never threaten or harass another player in any way. This means that even if you think something is all in good fun, if you're asked to stop a certain behavior toward another player, stop immediately. Contact staff if you need clarification or moderation. Do not try to find "loopholes" around this. We will not tolerate it. ## Any repeated or sustained behavior that is judged by staff to be contributing significantly to creating a hostile gaming environment may be considered harassment. ## Violation of this policy may be treated as grounds to ban the player from the game on the first offense. # Be polite and courteous to other players. Debates and arguments happen, but please don't let them get out of hand. ## If asked to move an argument or debate to pages or an appropriate channel, do so. We have many channels for such purposes. ## Do not make any derogatory remarks based on gender, ethnic group, culture, country, belief system, sexuality, or lifestyle; do nothing that might be construed as bigotry or hate-speech, even as a joke. ## Respect the opinions of others. ## Do not spam or abuse ANSI. ## E) Repeated violations of this policy may be treated as harassment. (See Policy 1, above.) # Concerning TinySex (TS): We don't care if you have TinySex. We don't want to know if you're having TinySex. Keep it in private rooms, don't wear nude or sexually explicit descriptions in public, don't create or apply for characters just for the sake of TS, and you should be fine. In particular, please note the following: ## Never, ever try to push anyone into TS in any way. Pressuring anyone for intimate role-play in any way will be treated as harassment. ## Do all you can to ensure that any player you join in such role-play is a legal adult. (All players on the game should be 18+.) ## For underage characters, please follow the rules in NEWS AGE. ## Violation of this policy may be treated as grounds to ban the player from the game on the first offense. # Please observe and follow the guidelines for public content outlined in NEWS RATING, especially in OOC areas, in public scenes, and on channels. ## First offense: formal warning. Repeat offenses may be treated as grounds to suspend or, in cases of extreme violations, ban the player from the game. # Keep In Character and Out of Character separate. An action against your character should not be taken as an action against you. OOC information such as that contained in +finger or similar is not IC knowledge unless it would be reasonable for your character to know such information. If in doubt, ask the player first. ## First offense: formal warning. Second offense: staff may remove the player from characters involved in such incidents. Repeat offenses may be treated as grounds to ban the player from the game. # Never plagiarize material from any source. Any material found to be plagiarized will be removed from the game. (Note that it is not plagiarism if proper citation and attribution are given.) ## First offense: formal warning. Second offense: removal from any characters found to have plagiarized material. Repeat offenses may be treated as grounds to ban the player from the game. # Do not use this game as a forum to discuss illegal activities, such as any illegal downloads, file sharing, etc. This includes discussion on channels or in public rooms. ## First offense: formal warning. Repeat offenses may be treated as grounds to ban the player from the game. # Character conduct is a difficult thing to judge, but if complaints of severe or extensive "misplaying" of a character become severe enough and can be confirmed, the player may be removed from the character. ## Misplaying can be characterized as role-playing the character in a way that is fundamentally contrary to what was proposed in the approved character application without having approved or justified the change. (Explicable plot effects generally do not count.) ## Misplaying may also be characterized as role-playing the character in a way that causes undue OOC strife, disruption to the function or activity of the game, or otherwise is judged to represent a critical and sustained failure to acceptably portray the character under the arrangement of the game's collaborative role-play. Consequences As noted in the previous files, several offenses may carry different penalties depending on the severity of the offense and whether it is a repeat offense. Wherever there is uncertainty as to what penalty should be taken, it will be resolved by a staff vote. Basic warnings may be issued by agreement of any majority of staff members who are available at the time. When possible, staff will fully deliberate, but if decisive action is called for, connected and active staff can always make a determination. Suspension from the game may be issued by a simple majority vote of all staff members. Terms of specific suspensions will be set per agreement of staff members at the time. Removal from a character may be accomplished by a 2/3 majority vote of all staff members. Any special terms relating the ruling will be set per agreement of staff members at the time. Banning from the game may be accomplished by unanimous staff vote. Player input may be sought before proceeding, but it is ultimately a staff decision. Note that a staff member who abstains from a vote to ban a particular player will not count against a unanimous vote. Rating The following file contains the rating guidelines for content on the MUX and its site wiki. The basic rating guidelines follow this scale: * Public: This content is considered appropriate for all players, and logs of this rating do not need warnings. * Restricted: Players should exercise personal discretion when entering a scene of this rating. Logs should carry a warning tag. * Private: Scenes of this rating must not take place in public venues or have logs posted. They may not be appropriate for minors (see below). There are three areas of rating: language, violence, and sexuality. A scene always carries the general rating of whichever of these is the highest, but it is useful to specify what area(s) of content are rated when noting a scene rating (such as RE/Language, RE/Violence). All areas of the game carry a "Public" rating unless otherwise noted. This includes all of the game's OOC areas. ANY role-play that references sexual violence is rated "Restricted" for violent content. Actually enacting such scenes must be treated as "Private." In general, please remember that the best way to make sure everyone is comfortable with a scene is open, straightforward communication and cooperation. Everyone has a different comfort zone, so please respect this as best you can by observing the following guidelines. Thank you! Language * PU Public: Mild or occasional profanity and/or vulgarity. Even IC, no OOC/real life (racial/social/gender/sexual) slurs allowed. * RE Restricted: Frequent or severe profanity and/or vulgarity. There may be some slurs used strictly in IC context, never OOC. * PR Private: Say whatever you like, just keep it out of any public rooms on the game and do not post it in any logs on the wiki. Obviously, this should never violate 'CONDUCT' policy. Violence * PU Public: Violence of nearly any level can be enacted so long as descriptions do not become graphic. * RE Restricted: Reasonable descriptions of graphic violence are acceptable so long as they do not become gratuitous. * PR Private: Do whatever you like, just keep it out of any public rooms on the game and do not post it in any logs on the wiki. Obviously, this should never violate 'CONDUCT' policy. Sexuality * PU Public: Prime time television level sexual content. Sexuality should be kept tame and limited mainly to innuendo or acceptable PDA. * RE Restricted: No increased level of actual sexual content, but moderate, non-graphic sexual references are allowed. * PR Private: Do whatever you like, just keep it out of any public rooms on the game and do not post it in any logs on the wiki. Obviously, this should never violate 'CONDUCT' policy. Note: OOC minors may not be involved in activity of this rating. Advertising Our ad exchange policy is very simple. If you want to post an ad for another game, then you must in turn also post our ad on that game. Advertising requests should be submitted to staff by the +request command. Once the ad is posted here, someone will log in to the other game to ensure that our ad has also been posted. If it has not, then the ad on this game will most likely be removed. (Though the matter is subject to discussion in case there is some legitimate reason why the posting of our ad was delayed.) Please note, we reserve the right to refuse to post any ad if we feel it is inappropriate for any reason. MUX Ad Here is our MUX Ad, formatted in MUX- and MUSH-compatible code. %rlong time ago%, in a galaxy%xn,78)%rfar away...%xn[space(12),78)]%r%rspace(21)%b %b %b ________ %b ___ %b ____)%rspace(21)%b %b %b/ __ %b __| / _ %\ | %b_ %\)%rspace(21)%b ___> %\ | | %b | %b_ %b|| %b %b/__)%rspace(21)%b|_____/ |_| %b |_| |_||_|%\____|)%rspace(21)%b _ %b_ %b_ %b ___ %b ____ %b %b____)%rspace(21)%b| |/ %\| | / _ %\ | %b_ %\ %b/ ___|)%rspace(21)%b| %b _ %b || %b_ %b|| %b %b/__> %\ %b)%rspace(21)%b %\_/ %\_/ |_| |_||_|%\______/)%r%r%b Episode MUX %b %xn,78)%r%r%b %b %b %bR E S T O R A T I O N %b %b %b %b%xn,78)%r%rspace(12)The Battle of Endor has ended with the destruction of%rspace(12)the DEATH STAR. Amidst the conflict between the Empire%rspace(12)and the fledgling New Republic, the independent world%rspace(12)of Mandalore struggles for stability.%r%rspace(12)The newly liberated population is torn between the old%rspace(12)warrior ways of the ancient Mandalorians and pre-%rspace(12)Imperial pacifism, even as the new Jedi Order seeks to%rspace(12)establish a foothold in the capital city of Sundari.%r%rspace(12)With hostilities still raging across the Galaxy, the%rspace(12)Mandalorian peoples strive to maintain their tenuous%rspace(12)grasp on freedom....%r%r%tHost: ansi(hc,mythara.com)space(5)Port: ansi(hc,9988)%r%tWiki: ansi(hc,http://sw-restoration.wikia.com/)%r%r%tOur game utilizes a simplified WEG D6 character system%, moderate levels of coded systems %(dice%, starships%, droids%, etc.%)%, and the opportunity to experience the Galaxy of Star Wars from a uniquely focused perspective. Stop by and check us out today!%r Building All players have the right to build an apartment or home for themselves and any other PCs living with them. Such homes must be built from the player's own @quota. Rooms can be obtained via the obtained in the Building Projects area of the OOC Zone. If they can be justified, larger building projects may be occasionally allowed; additional @quota for larger build projects may be obtained via Karma expenditure using the +request command. When submitting a build project for approval, make sure you explain where you want it placed on the game's grid. Complaints If you have a complaint against another player for any reason, you should contact staff and explain the problem. Any time another player breaks the rules listed in 'NEWS RULES' might be grounds for a complaint. * Step 1: Seek to resolve the problem by communicating clearly. POLITELY tell the offending party what they are doing to cause a difficulty, and seek to resolve the matter like adults. * Step 2: If the offending party does not cease the offensive behavior, use the +stop command ('+help +stop') to officially make note (possibly also informing staff) of the need for the behavior to stop. Note that staff does not take action over stop requests. They are shared merely as a matter of official record. * Step 2A: If you observe a player causing trouble, whether you are directly involved or not, and they have not stopped when asked, you can use the +report command ('+help +report') to send a brief message to staff, informing them of the incident. Staff may not act on every report directly, but we track them and use them to help determine when action must be taken, such as in the case of a +complaint. * Step 3: If the offending party persists, submit a formal complaint via the +complaint command ('+help +complaint'). This sends a notice about the problem to staff, requesting direct staff resolution to the situation. This may result in admonishments, arbitration, or even punitive action depending on staff's rulings. Complaints Guidelines Please avoid submitting frivolous or unnecessary complaints, but by the same token please do not hesitate to go through this process if you are having a persistent or serious problem with another player. Staff wants this game to be a safe environment for everyone. All complaints of harassment must be backed up by logs. In addition, all complaints must be made by somebody who is a direct victim of the behavior concerned. A player may assist another player in filing a complaint if they are uncomfortable doing so, but the victim of the behavior must be directly involved in the complaint procedure. This policy is being implemented to ensure that third parties do not go charging into player disputes, only possessing one side of the story and, thus, potentially make situations worse. If you wish to mediate a dispute, you may, but you must be extremely careful and if you are not absolutely sure you can do so without angering either party worse, then you should request another mediator, preferably a non-involved member of staff. If for some reason you must file a complaint against a staff member, please contact another staff member about this and let them know what the situation is. They will advise you as to how to proceed from there.